1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing trainer and, more particularly, to a swing trainer for exercise that is adjusted easily based on using requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball and softball sports including movements of pitching, hitting, base running, and passing. Hitting and base running may get scores to win the game.
To train a hitting skill, a user can hit baseballs pitched from a pitching machine, or the baseball or the softball is placed on a batting seat to be hit. In addition, a swing weight is fitted on a hitting end of a bat to increase a weight of the bat, thus training swing force and speed. However, such a swing weight is fixed on the hitting end of the bat without being adjustable based on using requirements. Therefore, users with different arm forces cannot adjust a fixing position of the swing weight on the bat to grow muscles and to improve hitting skill. Furthermore, since the swing weight is fitted on the hitting end of the bat, the swing weight slides on the swinging bat randomly, damaging the baseball.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.